


Star in a Jar

by Zehntacles



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Comedy, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zehntacles/pseuds/Zehntacles
Summary: Star shrunk herself down into a jar.  Funniest thing I've ever seen.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Star in a Jar

Marco Diaz laid on his bed on a quiet Saturday afternoon in his room. His weekdays were often filled with school work, navigating the social hierarchy of teenage life, and the crazy magical adventures brought upon by the exchange student living in the room down the hallway. Not that he didn't enjoy talking with his friends or exploring other worlds, but it was nice to get a little time to relax and feel like a normal teenager. However when it came to Star Butterfly things rarely stayed quiet for long. Soon a female voice began to call out to him. "Marco!" 

He looked up from his comic to the door way but didn't see anyone there. Searching around the room there wasn't anything else out of the ordinary so he returned to his reading. Then it sang out his name again. "Marco!" 

"Star?" Marco said, standing up from his bed and setting the comic down.

"Hey Marcoooo!" She called out again in a small voice. 

"Star? Where is that coming from?" Marco asked, looking around the room. "Are you far away from me or are you inside of something?" He began looking under his bed and and desk, on his ceiling and in his closet. This may have seemed odd but if so then you clearly didn't know Star and her shenanigans. "Are you talking to me from like... a portal or a camera? I still suspect Janna set one up in the house." 

"Marco, in my room! Come to my room quick!" Sighing he opened his door and walked down the hall. Marco had no idea what this could be about but he was hesitant to see what she might be up to. Opening her door he peeked inside and looked around. 

"Star? I don't see you anywhere." 

"On my bed, Marco. Come over to my bed!" Star beckoned to Marco as he entered the room cautiously, looking around himself. 

"Star, are you like, invisible and you're going to hit me with a magical pie or open a portal to a pie dimension?"

"The trash can, Marco." Star seemingly called out from a small upside down trash can, with colorful images of unicorns and birds decorating its plastic sides; upturned as to cover something on her bed. "Lift up the trash can." 

"What, I'm going to lift this up and get shot in the face by a tiny magical creature with a water gun or something?" Marco hesitantly asked, with this much set up she would have gone to do something pretty wacky as a result of it. 

"Lift up the trash can, Marco. The pay off is so worth it, I promise you." Star's voice called out and Marco cautiously put his hands on the trash can. Not feeling any sort of shock, splat or other unpleasant feeling he lifted up and set the can aside on the floor to see what was underneath.

"Boom!" Star called out from the bed in a tiny voice. "What do you think of that!? I shrunk myself down into a jar!" She announced from the bed, sitting inside of a glass jar without a lid and looking up at Marco. "Check it out, I made myself tiny and jumped into a jar, big reveal. What do you think about that!?" She asked with a smile, noticing the lack of excitement on Marco's face as he just stared down at her in confusion. "What are you just staring at me for? I shrunk myself down and put myself inside of a jar." 

"...and?" Marco asked, shrugging at her. 

"And!?" Star replied in obvious shock at his reaction. "What more do you want tacked onto this? I shrunk myself down into a jar and Jackie is secretly a mermaid in human disguise?" 

"Is she!?" Marco asked with much greater concern than Star's apparent big reveal. 

"Who cares, Marco. Monsters and aliens are hidden all over human Earth society and no one thinks twice about it. But wait, here's something that's never happened before: I'm inside of a small glass jar! Are you getting this? I'm Star in a Jar!"

Marco stared at her in silence for a while, not really sure what to do with this new information. He looked around the room for something else to add to this and give him clarity but there wasn't anything further to help him. "I... uh... I mean... is this like the first part in some elaborate spell you're casting?"

"The spell is cast, Marco. You're looking at the results of generations of queens and their magical ability." Star said proudly. 

"Well does the jar like... float around or give you magical protection from things?" 

"Wouldn't be much of a normal glass jar if it did." Star corrected.

"So does... being tiny give you like... greater magical power or extend your life? Is being in a jar something royalty has to do on Mewni?" 

"Marco, quit digging for hidden layers to all of this and just be impressed." Star said in a huff, annoyed that she wasn't getting the reaction she was after. "I'm Star in a Jar, what aren't you getting out of this?"

"I'm just trying to put together why you would do this? Why anyone at all would do this?" Marco explained, clearly fed up with trying to put together the guessing game of what was to come out of this situation.

"The reason anyone would do this, which they can't, is because they can, which they can't." Star explained matter-of-factly. "...with the exception of one type of monster. But they're not on Earth... probably." She considered, chewing on her wand while she thought it out. "Unless Ferguson is a monster..." Marco was about to explore the new line of questions that brought up when an uninvited but not unexpected visitor walked into Star's room. 

"S'up, losers." Janna Ordonia said as she pushed Star's door open and entered the room. "What's everyone doing?"

"Janna! Janna Banana!" Star called out happily from her spot on the bed. "Check it out!" Janna pushed past Marco to see Star on the bed in a glass jar, posing in her new diminutive form.

"Whoa? Are you a Star in a Jar? That's the funniest thing I've ever seen." Janna exclaimed with a big smile.

"It is?" Marco asked, still confused but Star was just happy to finally get some recognition. 

"Sure is, see Marco, Janna can appreciate this." Star said proudly. Janna was looking between the jar and Marco as if she was pondering something, then came to a conclusion. 

"Oh, I get it." Janna said with a grin. "So Marco, are you gonna do it?" 

"Do... what?" Marco asked. 

"Y'know... Star's in a jar. Are you gonna do it?" 

"I'm not getting what you're saying. Is there something to all of this I should already know?" He asked and Janna let out a sigh, pulling up her phone. 

"Seriously, are you guys that innocent? Star is in a jar like one of those videos guys post online about what they do with their anime figures." She explained but both Marco and Star were speechless as they had no idea what Janna could be referring to. Sighing that she had to be the one to educate them Janna pulled her phone out and began deftly typing to bring up a selection that would best illustrate her point. Holding her phone out she lowered it so Star could watch while Marco croutched down to see as well. 

The video started with a figurine of a recognizable cartoon character that was set inside of a glass jar not unlike the one Star was in. They watched together as the figure sat on screen for a few moments before it was covered in something that was implied to be of a lewd nature. 

"Wait... that's what you meant!?" Marco asked in shock. 

"Well yeah." Janna replied. "How many opportunities are you going to get like this?" She asked, Marco looking panicked between Janna and Star. The latter of which was looking up at him with questioning eyes. 

"Marco... is it true? Do Earth boys do these kinds of things?" She asked, all the previous bravado gone now that she was introduced to this new world Janna had brought to them. "Is that what you want to do with me?" 

"I... I..." Marco stammered, unable to make sense of what they were asking him. 

"If you're gun shy I can help." Janna said with a wink, making a pumping motion with her hand. "Wouldn't want you two to miss out and I can get a front row seat."

"I've gotta go!" Marco exclaimed, running out of the room as quickly as he could and shutting the door behind him. Janna watched him go with a disappointed face. 

"Well that's a let down. So Star, can you like... get out of that thing on your own?" 

"Actually I'm kind of stuck until someone shakes me out of this thing." Star explained. "Mind uh... giving me one of these?" Star motioned with her hand to shake out the jar, not unlike Janna's own pantomime earlier to Marco. She grinned in response. 

"Well I guess if you got one I've watched those kinds of videos too." Janna said, picking up the jar to help out her friend. 

Meanwhile Marco had decided to abandon the situation completely, taking to his bike and leaving the house. He didn't know where he was going, just that he had to put some distance between him and the place he had left. The images of the video Janna had shared next to the jar that Star had placed herself inside of was inter-cutting in his mind and he wanted to separate those thoughts completely. By the time Marco had realized he wasn't peddling his bike any longer he was accepting a burrito at Britta's Tacos and walking with the tray to an empty table. He didn't recall parking his bike, paying for the food or even what he had ordered. Still the thoughts were held at bay for a moment and Marco meekly ate his meal.

"Hey Diaz!" A female voice spoke up, Marco swallowing hard and turning to see a blonde girl with a strike of aqua through her hair approach. 

"Jackie! Uh.. hey, what's up?" Marco said, feeling extra nervous having his not so secret crush appear during such a confusing time. 

"I was getting some food, mind if I join?" Jackie asked, Marco nodding to her as she sat down with three tacos of her own. Reaching down and taking a bite of her food she savored the hot, zesty flavor. "Been looking forward to lunch all day. So what are you up to? Surprised Star isn't here with you." 

"Oh well... I kind of just had to get out of the house." Marco explained. "And in the process put a little distance between us." 

"Oh no, you two aren't fighting are you?" Jackie asked with genuine concern. "You're always so close."

"Oh it's not like that. It's actually kinda... you know what, maybe it's better I don't say it." Marco realized that even though Jackie's concern for him was sincere, letting her in on these series of events probably wasn't the smartest move if he wanted to impress her in the future.

"Dude, c'mon, it's me. We've been around each other since we were little kids." Jackie reasoned, which was true even if Marco had never been able to hold many conversations with her. "Gimme the details, maybe I can help. I happen to be a girl too if you haven't noticed." She winked at him, which made Marco's heart skip a beat and flashed those images in his mind again that Janna had put there. 

"Well... alright, I guess I can talk to you." Marco said, Jackie looking pleased he was willing to confide in her. "Just be warned anything with Star can be pretty weird." 

"No judgement zone, complete chill on this side." Jackie reassured him. 

"Alright... so... first off Star shrunk herself to be inside of a jar." 

"Star in a Jar?" Jackie thought, then laughed out loud. "That's one of the funniest things I've ever heard." 

"I really don't get the appeal." Marco said still confused by all this. "Anyway, she was trying to explain to me why she had done it, then Janna walked in as she just does all the time." 

"Oh yeah, happens to me too sometimes. I've gotten used to it." Jackie assured him. 

"Glad it's not just me." Marco said, feeling more relieved now in confiding in her. "So uh... after she came in she pulled up a video..." From there Marco did his best to describe what exactly was in the video to Jackie along with the implication of what Janna was suggesting he do with Star. As the details were being unfolded Marco watched Jackie's face move from shock to confusion to realization and finally acceptance as she understood what was playing out. Wordlessly she'd consumed all three of her tacos while Marco layed out the details of the video and Janna's offer to help him recreate it. When he was done her plate was empty and her eyes were wide.

"Wow." Jackie said in reply.

"Yeah... so uh... I had to leave the room." 

"Yeah, I can understand why." She answered, a brief moment of silence between them while both processed their thoughts on it. "So did you?" 

"Did... I what?" Marco asked. 

"Did you do it?" 

"You mean... in the jar... with Star?" Marco asked, Jackie nodding. "No! No I... I didn't do it." 

"Oh." Jackie said, her voice neutral and Marco couldn't tell if she was relieved or disappointed. "Did you want to do it?" 

"I... I didn't say yes or not at the time..." Marco admitted. "I just kind of got out of there." 

"But... would you have? If you could?" Jackie asked, very intrigued with the subject now. Marco felt under a lot of scrutiny on this, more so than he would have ever thought. 

"I... uh... wow, look at the time!" Marco shouted, standing straight up. "I should get home before it gets too late!" 

"It's like three thirty." Jackie said in confusion. "You didn't even finish your burrito." At her point Marco looked down at the burrito then back at her, shoving what remained of it into his mouth and chewing it in three bites before swallowing. Running off to get his bike, Marco hastily rolled by her table. 

"Sorry to have to run Jackie I'll see you at school byeeeee!" Marco rambled while rolling away. Jackie picked up her skateboard and thought to give chase before setting it down again, sipping her drink and thinking over their conversation.

"...great, this is gonna bug me all day if I don't get an answer." She reasoned, texting Janna shortly after. 

Marco began riding aimlessly again, his mind awash with images of Jackie's curious face, Janna showing off the video on her phone and Star just repeating to him "Star in a Jar! Star in a Jar!" on loop like a mantra. He needed a distraction from today, a way to clear his head. As he coasted down the street, careful to stay in the bike lane and avoid cars and pedestrians alike he slowed down by a hobby game store. 

"Into card games, young man?" The owner said from the open door. "Come on in, we've got pleanty of games to try. Board games too." 

"That... does sound fun right now." Marco reasoned, nearly off his bike when the man continued. 

"Also if you're into collectibles, we've got a new stock of decorative statues!" He motioned to the window nearby that had on display packs for popular card games, manuals for role playing games and between them rows and rows of small, attractive cartoon women in suggestive poses. "I like the Star Butterfly myself." 

"What did you say!?" Marco shouted, spooking the man. 

"I said I like the Barbarian myself." 

"Oh, right. Barbarian... not Star Bu-... y'know, I think I'm okay. Maybe another time." Marco replied, taking to the road again with increased speed. 

"Sale on mason jars!" Another man shouted from a store. "Get your mason jars here!" 

"Stop..." Marco mumbled. 

"Creamy, delicious coffee lattes!" A woman called out to the street. "Come on in for a shot of delicious cream in a cup." 

"Stop it..." Marco grumbled, shaking his head. 

"Glazed donuts!" A boisterous man shouted to the road. "Come for a delicious glaze covering." 

"STOOOOP!" Marco hit the brakes on his bike, shouting at the top of his lungs. "Quit trying to tempt me to do something I can never take back!"

"...we have sugar free glaze too, if that's your concern." The man offered and Marco just grumbled, face bright red as he rode away from the scene he'd caused. After being on the road long enough to clear his mind and tire out his body he finally made his way back home, parking his bike in the garage and walking into the house. His parents wouldn't be home for a while longer so he decided he could get a nap in before dinner was made. Trudging up the stairs Marco was nearly through his door when a familiar voice called out. 

"Marcoooo..." Star's voice sang. "Are you home?" 

"Yeah, I'm back Star." 

"Do you mind coming into my room again?" Star asked, Marco sighing and figuring he should at least explain himself to her after charging out like that. Walking to her door he opened it up to find that she was still speaking to him from inside the jar. But the scene had changed quite a bit. 

"What's going on here?" Marco asked, noticing that Star wasn't alone. Nearby sitting on chairs was Janna of course, still present from when she'd arrived earlier. But now next to her was Jackie as well. Not only that Star's friend/stalker Starfan13 was present as well, looking even more excited than normal to be in Star's room. "How come everybody is in your room right now?"

"Is he gonna do it!?" Starfan asked excitedly and was shushed by Janna for speaking out of turn. Marco approached Star's bed to find that at some point she must have climbed out of her jar because instead of her dress she'd been wearing earlier today she was now in a purple one piece swimsuit with her hair tied back in a pony tail. 

"Hey there... Marco." Star said shyly from her position in the jar. "So um... Janna explained that this is a thing boys do on Earth once they get old enough. Some kind of 'coming of age' thing. So I thought since you seemed kind of shy about it I'd just... make it easier for you and prepare ahead of time." 

"Janna said that, huh?" Marco glared her direction while Janna gave him a thumbs up. "So... how come Jackie and Starfan are here?" 

"I wasn't going to miss a bonding moment this good!" Starfan exclaimed excitedly. "How often does an opportunity like this come up!?" She was nearly bouncing out of her chair while Jackie was watching with blushed cheeks. 

"I'm just here to... you know... support my friends." She explained with a shy smile. "Cause it's like Janna said, 'this is a thing boys do on Earth'. So... here I am to help with this totally normal thing!"

"You've gotta be kidding me." Marco said in disbelief, too tired to be shocked anymore after today's events. "Everyone. Everyone in here is waiting for me to 'do it' with Star in a Jar?" To his question Janna put two thumbs up with a satisfied smile, Starfan was holding her mouth closed but Marco could hear her shouting in excitement against her palms. Jackie just seemed to sit with her legs clenched together, gripping the sides of her chair and watching intently. How did things get this out of control so fast? 

"Well Marco, all your friends are here for you." Star said, closing her eyes and spreading her arms out in the jar. "Should we get started?" As she asked Marco swallowed a lump in his throat, sweat running down his brow as he thought about what the best thing to do in this situation was. Should he really take advantage of this? Like everyone said it was a once in a lifetime opportunity. She didn't even seem to mind it, if anything she was encouraging him to go forward. Raising his hands up Marco put his hands on his jeans. 

"Oh my god, he's gonna do it!" Janna whispered, pulling out her phone and turning on the camera. 

"I never thought I'd get to see this." Jackie murmured back as their eyes got wider. Starfan was just a mess of restrained giggles of excitement and a wide smile. 

"I can't do it!" Marco exclaimed, all the girls letting out a disappointed groan. "I can't do this with everyone watching."

"Jeez Diaz, situation was handed to you on a platter and you fumbled it still." Janna said, getting up from her chair and leaving the room. "Hit me up later, Star." Jackie got up afterwards and looked between her friends in front of her that nearly showed it all. 

"I guess I'll see you guys at school." She said, rushing out the door after Janna. Marco turned to look at Starfan who was still just sitting in her chair and watching eagerly until Janna came back into the room and pulled her out by her arm. With everyone having finally exited it was just the two of them again. 

"Well, that wasn't what I expected." Star said, sounding a little disappointed. "I mean... sorry if I forced this onto you. I didn't have any idea this was some kind of thing for boys here. Can you forgive me, Marco?" 

"Forgive you? Star, you didn't do anything wrong." Marco said, letting his jeans drop to the floor. "I said I couldn't do it with everyone watching. That's all." She watched wide eyed from her opening in the glass jar, smile growing bigger as Marco prepared himself for the two of them to finally "do it" together like she had been preparing for. 

Downstairs in the Diaz household kitchen, Janna was setting up her laptop for her friends behind her to join her in a private viewing. Jackie watching her work with practiced hands as she brought the screen to life and accessed programs she'd never seen anyone use before. "So... you have a camera in Star's bedroom?" Jackie asked.

"Sure do. Marco's too, got a few good pics from that one."

"Oh... do they know?" 

"Maybe? I dunno, been caught twice before but they haven't found these ones yet." Jackie thought about that answer for a moment and something occurred to her. 

"You don't have cameras in my bedroom do you?" 

"Nah." Janna answered. "I just use the camera on your laptop. You never disabled that thing."

"What!?" Jackie asked but Starfan had a much more important question.

"Can I get some of those pictures from Star's room?"

"...and Marco's?" Jackie asked shyly after a moment. 

"Don't worry girls, I got you hooked up. So who's ready for a Star in a Full Jar viewing?" She asked, both girls looking nervous but neither leaving the room. Janna making sure she was recording their viewing all the while.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by DeadZod  
> Cover art by Senshion at https://twitter.com/senshionart


End file.
